The present invention relates in general to the field of cosmetic powder application device and more particularly to a refillable cosmetic powder dispenser for a travel size cosmetic powder applicator.
Cosmetic powder dispensers and applicators are known in the art. There are mainly two types of dispensers. One type delivers powder from a container underneath the cosmetic brush bristles and through the body of the bristles to the tips. With this mechanism, brushes contain powder on the main portions of the bristles as well as the tips. Since the user only uses the bristle tips when applying the powder, powder carried on main body of the bristles are not needed. Therefore, not only the brushes are messy, powder is wasted.
The second type dispenser delivers powder from a powder storage container located above the bristles. Pressurized delivery and gravity delivery with a mechanical control mechanism have both been utilized in the devices with the top delivery mechanism. Using this type of dispenser, only the tips of the bristles are charged with powder. Therefore, it saves powder, and main body of bristles are not charged undesirably by powder, which is more effective, and cleaner than the first type.
However, these top powder delivery dispensers disclosed by the prior art lack cost effective and convenient powder refill mechanisms. Powder refill is an important aspect of a dispenser""s function, because frequent refill is desired in certain circumstances. Some prior art dispensers utilize manufacturer pre-packed and sealed powder containers as the powder supply, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,981. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,728,211, 4,671,690, 4,652,162, 4,647,240, 4,630,954, and 4,626,119 disclose cosmetic powder dispensers and applicators with various mechanical designs to facilitate powder delivery. With these dispensers, cosmetic powder is filled in a capsule, and the capsule is inserted into the delivery portion of the dispensers. This design is most suitable for a manufacturer pre-packed capsule. Additionally, these dispensers all utilize a peripheral rotation design for aligning the openings for powder delivery.
Since the consumption of some cosmetic powder, such as face powder, in a regular cosmetic application is not small, it is desirable that the dispensers provide a mechanism for a convenient refill. Moreover, manufacturer pre-packed powder capsules are more expensive, in comparison to loose powder sold in large containers.
It is apparent from above discussion that there is a need for a refillable cosmetic powder dispenser that facilitates frequent refills by users.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a refillable cosmetic powder dispenser, which comprises a scoop refiner having a first and a second opposite ends, the first end being open with an inclined opening in a scoop like shape for refill of cosmetic powder, and the second end being closed, and having a plurality of spaced openings for dispensing the cosmetic powder; a scoop refiller cap for covering the first end of the scoop refiller; a brush adapter having a first and second opposite ends, the first end being closed and having a plurality of spaced openings and the second end being open for adapting to a cosmetic brush; and a central rotational means connecting the second end of the scoop refiller and the first end of the brush adapter, wherein the scoop refiller and the brush adapter can be rotated relative to each other through the central rotational means.
In a further embodiment, the present invention relates to a refillable cosmetic powder applicator, which comprises the refillable cosmetic powder dispenser of the present invention, and a retractable cosmetic brush adaptable to the refillable cosmetic powder dispenser. The retractable cosmetic brush comprises a brush holder having a open end and an opposite closed end, the open end being insertable into the brush adapter of the refillable cosmetic powder dispenser; cosmetic brush bristles disposed in the brush holder; and a retraction means for moving the cosmetic brush bristles vertically out and in the open end of the brush holder.
In an additional embodiment, the present invention further relates to a cosmetic kit, which comprises the refillable cosmetic powder dispenser of the present invention, a retractable cosmetic brush adaptable to the refillable cosmetic powder dispenser and cosmetic powder.